phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Händel
|image = Love Händel group photo 1.jpg |formed = 1980s |genre = Fashion Metal, Glam Rock, Pop |members = Danny Bobbi Fabulous Swampy |first = Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together }} (pronounced "Love Handle") was a 1980s American rock band. According to a "Behind the Music"-style documentary, they broke up due to infighting and an ever-dwindling fan base. Bobbi Fabulous became a hair stylist, Swampy got a job at a public library, and Danny is still playing and has a store named Danny's Music Shop. Years after the breakup, they reunite for "one night only", thanks to Phineas and Ferb ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Despite this, they have been seen as a band at various other points, including in a parade and in a giant jukebox ("Hip Hip Parade", "Make Play"). They have also been seen in a tour bus, implying that they may have reunited and gone back on tour (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Members File:Danny 2.jpg|Danny Lead vocals and guitar File:Danny then.jpg|Then... File:Danny now.jpg|and now. File:Well, they say true beauty.jpg|Bobbi Fabulous Bass guitar and vocals File:Bobbi then.jpg|Then... File:Bobbi now.jpg|and now. File:I have no idea what you're talking about.jpg|Swampy (Sherman) Drums File:Swampy then.jpg|Then... File:Swampy now.jpg|and now. Songs *"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" (Topped the charts for 11 consecutive minutes) *"History of Rock" (only Danny) *"Fabulous" (only Bobbi) *"Ain't Got Rhythm" (only Swampy) *"Music Makes Us Better" *"Kick My Way Into Her Heart" (Parody of "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart") *"Just Passing Through" *"Tri-State Area Unification Day" *"Bouncin' Around the World" *"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" *"Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" (Soundtrack only) *"Robot Riot" *"He's Driving Safe" *"He's on His Way" *"Sci Fi Speculative" *"Going to City Hall" *"Kitty in a Box" *"He's Not Sure" *"We Wanna Eat" *"Sliding Down a Tube" *"Paul's Revelation Operetta" *"Giant 3D Scrapbook" *"Regular Sized Scrapbook" |}} Gallery Background Information * Lawrence Fletcher bought tickets for himself and Linda Flynn to attend the farewell concert of Love Händel, her favorite band. After they were featured in the "flaming hot spotlight of love", Lawrence felt brave enough hold her hand, which he had never done before. Danny yelled over to him to kiss her. Linda obliged and kissed him passionately; the two were later married. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Bobbi and Sherman have seen the documentary about their band. During an argument, Bobbi stated that it was "slovenly behavior that ruined Love Händel", while Sherman quoted the "infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fan base" statement from the documentary. *In "Thaddeus and Thor", Love Händel helped Doofenshmirtz sing a song about why he couldn't play kickball. *Danny is probably based on Dan Povenmire or Danny Jacob. *Swampy is probably based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *Bobbi is probably based on Bobby Gaylor. *Love Händel have been on a national tour at least once (maybe twice). For, they have mentioned being in Alberquerque in 1993 and Detroit in 1984. * The name "Love Händel" is a mix of two terms, one a slang term for being "a little overweight" around the hips (love handles) and the other making reference to Baroque musician Georg Friedrich Händel who created among other pieces Messiah. * In 1993 in Albuquerque, though unknown exactly what happened, it was either about robots and/or their bus being knocked over because Danny said "Great. Albuquerque '93 all over again." (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * In 1984 in Detroit, though unknown exactly what happened, the band somehow ended up covered in juice and packing tape. Bobbi brought this up after Paul the Delivery Guy helped Perry the Platypus juice D.E.I and the band was left behind. ("Delivery of Destiny") *There is a Love Händel cover band, called Love Sandal, who plays Love Händel songs, in sandals. Monty's cousin plays bass for the band. Trivia *Songs performed by Love Händel in the show are all sung by Jaret Reddick in real life. *Their name is a reference to Glam Metal. *Arthur "Killer" Kane, the bass player for the New York Dolls (a proto-glam/punk band), found himself working in a library after the band broke up. They, too, later reunited. Appearances *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (in a song) *"Just Passing Through" (in a song) *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (the band is not shown, but they are given credit for "Bouncin' Around the World") *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Just Our Luck" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Last Day of Summer" *"Milo Murphy's Law" - "We're Going to the Zoo" (shirt) *"Milo Murphy's Law" - "The Goulash Legacy" ru:Трио Любви Category:Bands Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Love Händel Category:L